


The Daddy Club

by Havenlyfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cock Worship, Coercion, Costume Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Escort Service, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervousness, Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Restraints, Riding, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sex worker reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlyfics/pseuds/Havenlyfics
Summary: The most exclusive, most expensive sex club in New York services only the highest elite, notorious members of society.But only your clients have superpowers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 110
Kudos: 646





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Tony convinces Steve to join him at his favorite club.

"The Daddy Club!? Tony, come on--!" 

"Now hold on," Tony raised a finger, pausing what would no doubt be an admonishing lecture from the Captain. "Its a respectable business - the girls are all vetted, clean, they live well. And the clients... get what we pay for." 

"Its degrading," Steve shot back, arms crossed. "Some poor girl, stuck in that life--" 

"With how much I pay for a visit, none of those girls are _stuck_ there," Tony snorted. He could still see the tension in his friend's shoulders, the disapproval in his frown; and the curiosity in his eyes. "Really, they're businesswomen in a booming industry - they do call it the Oldest Profession, y'know." 

"Hm," Steve Rogers, despite his golden status, chewed at his cheek in intrigue. He had been wound tightly lately, none of his dates panning out - he'd only been finding relief in his hand, thus Tony's offer. "...and they... they call you that?" He could barely form the word. "Daddy?" 

Tony's smirk was confident; he had him hooked. "They can; but they'll call ya whatever name you want. Daddy, Sir, Master," he paused, dark brows raising. "Captain." 

The apple in Steve's throat bobbed with a gulp. He had always wanted to hear that from a dame... but was too afraid to ask for it. 

"C'mon, Cap - least you could do is come with me, see for yourself. You'll be my guest," he clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. He knew he already had him convinced. "Its not so bad - have a drink, meet the girls. You could use a breather." 

His nose wrinkled slightly, but he already knew his answer; if only to douse his interest. "Fine. One drink." 

Tony's smirk became a full blown grin. "Just one drink," he nodded, knowing it would most certainly be more. "And you gotta let me introduce you to this one girl -- the things she can _do_..."

💋

Of all your clients, the Philanthropist was one of your favorites. 

You knew who he was - who didn't? - but you never let his stardom or heroics get in the way of the fantasy. He paid good money to be someone else when he entered the club, when he selected your name; and you were happy to oblige his requests. 

He was always just as glad to give as well as got; another highlight to the arrangement. 

Not every girl was quite so lucky. 

With a quick zhuzh of your hair, and his preferred pink lipstick, you were ready to go. The frilly little dress, the Mary Jane heels; it was a little cliche, but far be it from you to question his specifics when he was footing the considerable bill. The last step was wriggling your panties down your legs, tossing them on your vanity; he always found they got in the way. 

"Wait, hold on," Delia, the 'talent agent' for the evening, stopped you before you could leave the dressing room. She glanced at her tablet, checking over the order notes. "Not pink tonight - he wants red lips." 

"Red?" You raised a brow. he had been consistent with color up until that point; but it was a minor change. A quick makeup wipe, Forbidden Apple Red pulled from your kit, and you were right as rain. 

Despite another odd look from Delia, you were given the green light, and made your way into the service corridor. This hallway was just for you girls; walking safely between clients, to keep yourselves untouched and unseen by unwanted eyes. Anonymity was paramount, and came with the membership. You didn't even have to ask which room he booked; it was always The Lounge. Styled like a 1960s den, with deep red tones, dark wood and thick leather seats, it was by far the most stylish suite kept by the Club. He had taste; and you didn't mind that at all. The Philanthropist made good company. 

However, as your hand grasped the correct knob, you could hear a second voice in the room - what laid in store for you this time? 

You couldn't help wide eyes when you opened the door and saw who sat with your regular. 

America's golden son. 

The Philanthropist turned in his leather Malibu, wearing the same shit eating grin he always did when you walked in. "Baby doll," he purred, raising his highball glass, certainly full of some expensive bourbon. "Its been too long - I hope you haven't been too lonely." 

The famous captain didn't make a sound, merely watched you with shy eyes. You could guess that he was egged into coming; but you'd make it worth both their while. 

"Hi, Daddy," you hummed in response, swaying your hips across the carpeted floor, delicately perching yourself on the arm of his chair. "Don't worry, I wasn't too bored - I can always play with myself." 'Daddy' darted his tongue over his lips and curved his arm around your waist; the leather squeaked in the Captain's matching chair as he shifted uncomfortably. 

"Well, none of that tonight," he pinched your thigh, and you yelped dutifully. His dark eyes slid back to his guest, his terrified guest, before returning to yours. "I brought a friend for play time, baby. You alright with that?" 

Of course you were - you would've left the second you opened the door if you weren't. You just didn't know what to expect. "Yes, Daddy," your teeth snagged your lip as you threw your own sultry gaze over to the blond. "Can I say hello?" 

Your regular gave a deep nod, swatting your ass as you stood. It was only 3 steps before you were at his friend's feet; his friend, who kept his eyes glued to the floor. 

"Hi there, Mister," a red blush broke out over his cheeks; you could spot a newbie anywhere. "Its nice t'meet you. Do you want to play with me?" 

"N-nice to meet you, ma'am," he fidgeted with his hands, unsure if he should offer a handshake, or touch you at all. "I--um, my... im Ste--" 

"Ah, no need for any name here," your character paused slightly, reminding him of the rules. "D'you really want me calling out your name tonight? Or something else?" 

He couldn't find a single word; everything was jammed in his throat. How did he get talked into this-- but you were so pretty-- maybe there was still time to leave-- 

"He likes to be called Captain, baby." 

"Would you shut up!?"

You smiled, letting your fingers ghost over his jaw, tilting up his head. Finally he met your face, but his stare zeroed in on your lips - explaining the change in color, for the evening. 

"Hi, Captain," you trilled, and he looked like he would combust. Your hand pulled back from his skin, trailing along your barely their skirt; tugging it up just enough that Captain could see the bare skin of your hip, and Daddy got a little peek of your ass. "So... do you want to play?" 

He had faced down Nazis, aliens, spies; but you, standing before him, was truly paralyzing. Tony had brought him there for an express purpose, and of course he was curious, but a gorgeous woman flouncing her skirt - with nothing underneath! - was a very different experience up close. 

"I-I... I don't know yet." 

You had heard that before - nervous first-timers, too scared to touch or taste, ask for what they so evidently needed. 

They always wound up coming back. 

"He's still got nerves," you hadn't noticed Daddy leaving his seat til his front pressed against your back. His cologne familiar, you giggled as his fingers tickled on your thigh. "How about we give him a demo first; show him what he's missing?" 

You gave yourself a cheer - you knew he had an exhibitionist streak in him. Truth told, so did you. "Absolutely, Daddy!" 

He didn't even need to issue the command; you knew well how he liked to start his sessions. Your skirt fluttered as you spun to face him, only for a moment before dropping to your knees; a comfortable position with Daddy. He was already thick behind his bespoke Armani trousers, aching too, based on his hiss when you dragged down his zipper. 

"Oh god--" the poor Captain was so embarrassed behind you - though you doubted he'd even seen his friend's cock spring free, with your head in the way. The man was fidgety, and no doubt trying to look away - but in your experience, hardly anyone ever did. 

"That's my line, Cap," Daddy chuckled, melting into a sigh when your tongue traced the veins of his length. He did adore this type of foreplay; the gentle hand in your hair told you so. "But -mm- I believe Babydoll here is the only God in this room." 

Laved and polished slick with your tongue, you always savored the first suck; his head, just a little too big, your cheeks caving in, and that fleshy, salty taste that no other man quite had. The Philanthropist was favored for many reasons; his cock was at least in the top 3. 

"That's it sweetheart," he cooed, his head tipping down to watch your sparkling eyes and bobbing head. His hand barely guided you; this was your dance. "Mmm... telling ya, Capsicle, this girl has a gift." 

You whimpered and preened at his praise, always glad for the recognition; there was a reason you boasted the highest price, the most elite clientele. 

The Captain hadn't quite figured that out yet. 

"G--god, Tony would you stop makin' her do that!?" Foregoing the rules, he stood then, trying to drag his eyes from what he interpreted as a victim. "You-- you can't treat her like a toy--" 

You abruptly stopped, much to Daddy's dismay; but you wouldn't have confusion brought into your position. Not when you still wanted a taste. You set your gaze on your favored client. "May I explain things to him, Daddy?" 

He jerked his head, smirking as he returned to his seat; still stroking his half hard member. He always liked a show. 

You turned, still on your knees, but with a face that spoke nothing of desperation or entrapment. "Captain; would you sit, please?" He obliged but looked no less vexed. At least he was looking you in the eye. "I'm guessing Daddy was a little loose with the rules before bringing you here; am I right?" 

The blond soldier nodded, exasperation touching his eyes. 

You nodded, setting your fingers delicately on his thighs. "I'll make things clearer then," you kept his gaze as your hands drifting along his legs, gentle and soothing. "The women who work here-- we know safety. We live comfortably, we are healthy, and we keep what we _earn_. I know your experience with women like me must be different; but I can assure you, nothing I do with anyone here happens without consent." 

He seemed calmer; the vein in his neck was no longer pulsing, and his hands had unclenched. "And you..." his eyes darted down to your chest; still intrigued. "You like doing this?" 

A most lascivious smile formed on your red lips; slightly mussed by your Daddy's requests. "I _love_ it, Captain," your hands drifted up to his waist, to his own buttoned trousers. "I love sex - and I'm damn good at it. I love taking a man deep, I love the feel of tongues and fingers on me, I love sucking cock," his breathing was heavier now; his intrigue flaming into full blown desire. With nimble fingers, you popped his fly; his swiftly swelling dick hidden still by standard issue cotton briefs. "Can I suck your cock, Captain?" 

Words still caught in his throat; such a dame, beautiful and free-minded as you, so blatant and brash and _wanting_ \- he felt like a skinny little kid again. He couldn't speak - couldn't squeak out the yes he so fervantly wanted to say-- 

"You can just nod." Somehow, you'd read his mind - and he nearly sprained his neck, dipping his head in agreement. 

"Attagirl." Daddy's voice was proud behind you - not a jealous bone in his body. 

"Thank you, Captain." you whispered, hooking your fingers to help him shimmy his pants down; just past his hips, enough to free an absolutely magnificent cock and balls. Thick, long, uncut and pulsing, he was more than a mouthful. A slight fuzz of golden hair covered his base and his sack, but made his package no less mouth watering - the perfectly designed man, right down to the details. 

His wide hand steadied the root, clearly still shaking with nerves. "Um-- I dont know how you like it..." 

"Now now, it's about how _you_ like it," you teased, running the backs of your fingers down, from head to base; already he was choking on gasps. "I just want to make you cum as hard as you possibly can." 

"Oh christ," his voice cracked, eager and terrified. You didnt make a move, aside from gently stroking the velvet skin that coated his length. "I-I... I like it when a girl--a woman, sorry-- I like it when they... they lick me all over."

Finally, you were getting somewhere.

"I can do that," you sounded almost chipper, leaning forward, bracing your hands on his legs. "I bet you taste delicious." 

The first lick had both your and his eyes rolling back; he was as scrumptious as you predicted. Hot, tinged with sweat, and the warm scent of Old Spice soap filled your nose; he was a flavor all his own, and well worth devouring. You lapped against his pulse, from the edge of his balls to his tip, listening to his stifled moans, his hands grasping leather. You shuddered in kind; he was particularly intoxicating. 

"Damn-- the live shows are always worth the ticket price," Daddy's voice filled the air, as did the quick slap of skin on skin; taking care of his own stiffness, while you attended the Captain. "No notes, Cap? You do love givin' orders." 

"N-no, its-- it's perfect," he hardly got the words out; like he was trying to keep from shouting. When you swirled your tongue so expertly, sneaking between his tip and foreskin, he nearly ripped the arms off the chair. "O-oh god, yes--!" 

You purred, rolling your tongue; his whole body stiffened and shivered. Thick dollops of precum collected on your tongue, and you succumbed to curiosity and closed your mouth around him to suck; he made no movement to stop you, aside from growling out a decided yes. 

Clearly, he had been holding onto some stress. 

"Y'hear that, Baby? Made the old fella crack; damn you're good," Daddy, with his many visits, knew how you adored praise. You wiggled your hips, teasing and promising. "Why don't you pull up that skirt, preview the main event." 

Without skipping a beat, you flipped the lacy edge of your skirt past your hips; an approving groan sounded behind you. With the Captain writhing and grunting above you, his thick cock sliding between your lips, and Daddy's eyes glued on your actions, you were absolutely drenched. You wondered if Daddy could see you dripping. 

But back to the matter at hand. 

Your hands returned to the Captain, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut - trying so hard to keep from finishing too quickly. You'd have to bust out your A material. 

Cupping his sack in your hand, you slid down; as deep as you could manage, suckling and swallowing all the way. His legs twitched around you, almost kicking out as he gasped, shocked at your depth. "M--Miss!" Silly thing, still hadn't figured out what to call you; you glanced up as you gulped again. "M-Miss, please-- I'm gonn-gonna cum, I can finish myse--"

You swirled your tongue once more, his cock heavy in your mouth; and he was all but done for. His hands tangled in your hair - so strong - as his tether snapped and the first streams of cum painted the back of your throat. Salty, bitter - but strangely cold as you swallowed it down, proud of your work and starving for more. You happily sucked and lapped until he pulled you from his groin, panting and ultra sensitive. 

America's Golden Son; turned boneless and babbling by your mouth. That had to be a personal record. 

"Thank you, Captain," your voice rasped - a little worn from the stretch of your throat. "You taste _so_ good." 

He blinked his barely open eyes, head lolling down to meet yours, still hazy and fucked out. "You're welcome...?" 

As you giggled, a slap against leather sounded behind you. "Fucked him stupid, Baby," Daddy hummed. You turned, a look of pride and hunger in his eyes. "While we wait for the old man to sober up, I've got something to keep you busy." 

You licked your lips and crawled - much to his delight, over to Daddy. His cock still firmly in his fist, he flicked his chin up, motioning you to stand. He never did like to finish in your mouth - and for the amount of money you cost, he was getting pussy. 

Bare.

"Climb aboard, Babydoll." he husked, sliding down enough to keep you comfortable. 

You turned once more, knowing he'd prefer the bounce of your ass while he fucked you; and you'd get to see if the Captain would stiffen up for you again. Your knees braced outside of either of his thighs, and you'd barely wiggled into position before his hot, hard tip was rubbing against your folds.

"Oh look at you, puddles," he teased, tapping himself against your clit - you didn't hold back a particularly sultry moan. "Old Cap's cock in your mouth got you all wet, Baby girl? Or you just eager for me?"   
  
You hummed another whine, swaying your hips; the action notched his head with your hole. "It can be both, Daddy," the first searing push had pleasure creeping up your spine. You took your time, deliberately slipping him inside you at a slow pace, feeling every vein and contour as you revelled in the familiar stretch. "Ohh, Daddy!" 

He hissed and hummed in agreement, nimble hands finding your hips and pressing down; he wasn't looking for slow and steady, not after waiting so long. A sharp thrust buried him completely, drawing a yelp from your lips as he pulsed within you. 

"Mm, that's it, take it like a good girl," he rumbled, pinching your flesh. His hips pistoned right away, no preamble; but you didn't mind, not with a man of such experience. "Fuck, love it when you're soaked--!" 

"Mmmm... it's so big Daddy," you moaned back, arching against him, pressing your hands backward to his crisp shirt, firm stomach, gaining the balance to swivel your own hips. A grunt across from you drew your attention. "Ohh... Daddy, we have an aa-audience." 

Sure enough, the Captain was staring, entranced, watching you ride his friend and teammate. His gaze darted between your pussy, slippery and full, your breasts bouncing just under your top, and your mouth, still appetizing and inviting. You grinned and bit your lip - he was hardening up again. 

"Well show off for the man, darling," Daddy snickered. Without losing his pace, his grip ascended to your chest, only to yank down the edge of your top, tits on full display. Captain's eyes bulged, and you groaned for the attention. "Play with 'em a little, Baby." 

He'd phrased it as a question, but your hands were already finding your nipples, tweaking and flicking and just a little twisting; and your voyeur's mouth was watering. "Do you like my titties, Captain?" His head nodded vigorously; he was on the edge of his seat now. "D'you want to know how they feel?"

"God, yes," his voice cracked as he shot up; one long stride brought him in front of you, his rough hands grasping and kneading just as quickly. "Oh fuck-- they're... you're so soft..." 

"Language, Cap," your Daddy husked out a chuckle, but you could tell he was reaching his tipping point. Nails dug in, thighs tense, and that hard, perfect cock hitting all the right places - he wouldn't hold out much longer. "How-- how 'bout you give Baby doll here something to suck on while I make her cum?" 

Oh, Daddy - always so generous. 

You didn't say a word - no convincing needed this time. You simply opened your lips, seconds before the velvety tip of the Captain's cock graced your tongue. He jolted again - still sensitive - but by the jerk of his hips, and confidence in how he gripped your hair, you'd most certainly won him over. 

"Fuck," Daddy growled behind you, panting in measure with the Captain - both paying for your time, worshippers to your talents. "Goddamn, Babydoll, I'm fucking close--" 

"M-me too," the Captain whined, his head tipped, pretty blue eyes squeezed shut. "That mouth, oh God, oh doll--" 

Doll; you liked that. 

Both men chased their orgasms fervently and fiercely - and in truth, so did you. A billionaire cock fucking you just right, a perfectly engineered one filling your mouth; utter bliss, better than any other recent encounter. As you neared the edge, you considered tipping them for _their_ services. 

As they lost control, hot warmth on your tongue, deep inside, you were reaffirmed - you were the star. 

As usual, Daddy's grip was strangling as he held you still, his dick pressed in as far as it would go - his balls tight and right against your clit as his spend spilled out against his length. 

The Captain called for you, "Doll, Doll, Doll!" Over and over as he crested, unafraid to pull at your hair this time; tugging you hard, your lips pressed up to his base. 

All three of you shivered all over - had you ever felt so full? 

  
💋

  
As was tradition by that point, a thick roll of bills was tucked between your breasts by the time Daddy and his friend had righted himself; it was his customary tip. You lounged in the same Malibu he had sat in, the little wet spot on the seat hardly a bother. 

"I hope you've enjoyed your visit, Daddy," you smirked, lipstick entirely smeared, while a strand of your hair coiled around your finger. "And you too, Captain." 

"Never a bad performance," the Philanthropist chuckled, cupping your jaw and planting a kiss atop your head. It was the only time he really kissed, but that bothered you none. "I'll tell Pepper you said hello?" 

"Absolutely - and tell her I miss her," you glanced past Daddy to the Golden Son, whose jaw had once again dropped. "She ought to come for another visit." 

"You minx, you," he grinned, turning to clap his friend on the shoulder; his views entirely changed in the matter of a few hours. "Cap, say g'night to the lady. Wouldn't want to be rude." 

He gave him a withering stare before taking stiff steps towards you, that old fashioned decorum back in place. "Ma'am... Doll. Th-thank you for this evening," he took your hand, placing a tentative kiss on its back. "You're... you're somethin' else." 

"Could say the same of you, Captain," you hummed, pulling yourself up by his hand. Lips pressed to his ear, you whispered a message just for him. "I hope I'll see you again... my door is _always_ open." 

With the darkening of those eyes, you had every confidence that your invitation was accepted. 


	2. Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, hasn't it?

Steve never expected to find himself back at the Club - he thought he'd just write it off as some taboo, reckless, one time thing. Just a story to bury in his memory. 

And yet there he was; or more accurately, on the bustling street below. 

He gulped down any apprehension and shame, staring at the ironwrought door handles. All he had to do was open it, press a few buttons, and ride an elevator - it couldn't have been simpler. But he was terrified. Someone could see him, find out why he was there, what he was doing - what would the world think, finding out Captain America was paying for sex? 

Maybe he wouldn't, he reasoned - maybe he would just sit down, have a drink, enjoy a conversation with that beautiful escort, and leave. 

And then _she_ popped into his mind - those lips, those breasts, that tongue, everything - and he was rock hard in his slacks. 

He sighed, and reached out. He wasn't just there to talk. 

💋

  
At your behest, Delia had placed America's Golden Son in a different suite; for his first solo experience, he deserved a clean slate. You smiled at the reflection in your vanity, imagining the nervous fidgeting, the antsy fingers around his expensive glass of whiskey. He was so terribly endearing. 

Encircling your lips with a fresh coat of Forbidden Apple, you admired the visage you had concocted - right out of a 1940s dance hall. The outfit made it perfect - but that was a surprise, just for him. Your pale pink dressing gown - also original vintage - hid his treat. You stood and tied the sash, turning to Delia at the door. 

"How do I look?" 

She glanced up, smirking in a kinder way. "A real humdinger. Golly gee." 

You faked a laugh as you passed her by, shorter heels clinking on the tiles towards the Captain's private suite. Plated in gold on the door, The Boudoir was the perfect room for him. Furnished in pale silks and plush cushions and seating, it screamed feminine, ladylike, private. A luxuriant silk-draped bed hid behind a folding screen, a second level of intimacy; if he found the nerve. It placed him in your domain, where you called the shots. Where he could relinquish that leadership. 

You had a hunch that he longed for instructions. 

He went rigid as you made your entrance, but a darkness in his eyes spoke to his eagerness to return. You had made quite the impression on him - his gaze was molasses, dripping down your classic get-up. A homerun, on your part. 

"Welcome back, Captain," you husked, watching his Adam's apple bob. "Was beginning to wonder if you might visit me again." 

"M-ma'am," what was wrong with him? Suddenly he was that stammering bundle of nerves again. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before. "It's nice to see you-- I uh, I just thought I'd come in-- see if you were, well if you wanted-- see how you are?" 

You tossed back a gentle smirk, sympathetic to his old fashioned ideals. "Oh I'm just peachy, Captain," your manicured fingers pinched the sash of your robe, slowly undoing the bow. "But is that really all you wanted from me?" 

With a little shimmy, your dressing gown dropped; and so did his jaw. 

A Star-Spangled Singer outfit - the genuine article. 

The sight of you had him ramrod hard in his slacks. It had always been a fantasy of his - one he was too shy to act on - your evident mind reading was right on the money. The striped skirt swayed as you moved, the stars at the lapel jostled with your breasts; like you had just stepped off the stage in '42, lured him back to your dressing room, and now... 

His nostalgic trance was broken as you straddled his legs; daintily arranging yourself in his lap. This time, his hands met your waist with no trepidation. 

He was getting used to the modern age. 

"Do you like my outfit?" You whispered, draping your arms across his shoulders. You watched his face as he drank in your body, the smell of your classic perfume, the Forbidden Apple on your lips. "I picked it out just for you." 

His eyes were blown wide, hardly blue when he met your gaze. "So... so pretty, Doll." 

A little victory sounded within you - but then, that was almost guarantee.

"Thank you," you murmured, taking his right hand from your hip, playing with his fingers. "Its an original... with a few changes made. For example," you brought his hand down, just below the creases of the skirt, to the bare, moist skin below. "I wanted you to have access to _this_ at all times." 

His plush bottom lip caught in his teeth as his hand explored, dipping at your core to find you wet already, twitching at his touch. "F-fuck, Doll; you're already so... so excited." 

You smiled and cupped his cheeks; he was adorable, dancing around the subject. "I'm wet for you, Captain; you got me soaked, hot and ready," you pressed your forehead to his as a single finger circled your entrance. "Ready for you to fuck me." 

He choked on whatever words he had, letting his index digit push up, into the velvet heat of your folds; already spasming around him. "God you're tight--" he groaned, eyes darting from his hidden hand, to your eyes, and back. "So tight... so fucking warm." 

"And all yours," you purred, wiggling in his lap. His fingers were tentative, almost scared he might hurt you; but curious and greedy, in equal measure. "Mmm... you can add another, if you want to..." 

"A-another?" 

Bless his heart. "Another finger..." you smiled, rocking your hips, showing him a rhythm. "I've seen your cock... you'll have to work me out a little bit more, before you stuff me full." 

He nodded fervently, though just as gently prodded at your pussy with his middle finger before it too slid up inside you. A gasp left your lips - his fingers long and thick - and you dug your nails into his shoulders. 

In that instant, he paused, his spare hand flying to your back to keep your balance. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

A sweet smile answered him first. "I'm not hurt, Captain," you whispered, flexing and rolling your hips in encouragement. Your own wiggling let you feel the ridges and joints of his digits, the wear and years on them adding to the friction and pleasure. "It feels good. You're making me feel good." 

He blinked shocked eyes again, before he followed your lead. Fingers curling, prodding, listening for whimpers and moans; new wetness coating his hand in equal enjoyment. "L-like that, Doll? You like that?" 

You nodded, letting your head drape back and your body pick up speed. "Just like that-- oh, mmm... that feels amazing..." 

He was transfixed on your face now, watching your gasping red lips. Gathering his memories of anatomy class, he pressed his thumb further up your mound, floundering a moment til he found a throbbing nub that made you moan. 

"O-Ohh Captain, yes there!" 

He nodded along, his free hand grasping your waist, coaxing your speedier movements. "Good God, you're pretty, Doll -- so pretty like this--" a similar red to your lips painted his cheeks; his blood was on fire, but he needed to see you finish first. "I-I wan'na see you come, please, lem'me see it..." 

"I-I'm close, fuck, so close--!" You didn't find yourself lying; he let you move as you needed, let his hand act as your toy; ever the soldier, eager to serve. 

"C-can I kiss you--?" 

Your mouth fell to his in a passionate yes; and as your orgasm hit, you fed him moans right onto his tongue, grinding against his hand, grabbing at the collar of his shirt for poise. Not that he would have dared let go - kissing you, feeling your pleasure first hand, it fulfilled something deep in him. For a moment, he felt like the studly, cocksure man in uniform who women swooned for; everything he wasn't, just for a second.

You didn't pull from the kiss til he did, his breath rasping and his lips messy and red; Forbidden Apple always smudged. 

"W-wow... that was..." he murmured, a little drunk on the moment. "Th-thank you for that." 

You beamed in response, teetering up to your heels on jelly legs. "Thank _you_ , Captain," you smoothed your hands across his lapels, moving to toy with his buttons. "You're a real gentleman, seeing to your girl like that... now how about I see to you?" 

Those blue eyes didn't look too shy anymore; heat and darkness crept in. "God, yes ma'am." 

Popping his first button, you smirked. "Get undressed; then get on the bed, handsome." 

The little thrill of calling him something other than Captain spurred him on; in short seconds he was nude and sprawled on the soft sheets of the hidden bed, ready to go. His cock said the same, angled towards his hard stomach and pulsing with his heartbeat. 

You made a show of wiping the very real drool from your lip; but he wasn't going in your mouth. Not that day. 

Your knees sank into the plush mattress on either side of his hips, his length hosting against your inner thigh. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't been looking forward to this. 

"Has anybody ever rode your cock before?" You purred, reaching below your skirt and giving him a few cursory strokes - not that he could possibly get any harder. 

"Hnn... tried a couple times," you liked him honest, and squirming under you. "B-but the ladies always say they can't fit me that way..." 

His sentence died into a gasp as you rose up slightly, pressing the tip of him against your wetness. 

"Hm... we'll see about that." 

The first inches _ache_ \- the size of him, its expected - and you don't hide the way your eyes roll back as you take him further. He doesn't grab at your hips, bruising or hard; shaking fingertips ghost your thighs, scared to force anything. Scared to ruin the moment. 

You take his hands and plant them firmly at your hips, writhing to take him deeper - none of that fear, not under your command. 

"Mmm... D-Doll--" it's all Steve can do not to lose it; so tight, so wet, so perfect. It wasn't his inexperience or dry spell; the grip and caress of your pussy was just that good. "Oh my-- fuck--" 

"Ahh... I agree," you tease, but try to retain composure yourself; with a final jerk, he's fully seated, throbbing and thick and overwhelming. "Ohh... oh Captain you feel fantastic." 

Eyes scrunched tightly, he's fighting not to budge, spasm or scream. "P-please, please Doll, y'gotta move, o-or I'm gon'na..." 

Poor thing - just looking for his orders. 

You flexed your thighs, rising just slightly; enough to make his mouth gape. "Unh... oh God, you weren't kidding," You teased, still barely lifting from him with every twitch. "So big... I'm so fucking full, so good..."

He responded in a wavering groan. "Y--ess... fuck, you feel so good Doll..." with a mind of their own, his hands slid upward, toying with your getup; only to eagerly cup your breasts with familiar ease. 

The Golden Son was more enthusiastic than he was letting on. 

You picked up your speed, rocking in a measured time while your own hands smoothed across his expansive torso, hard muscle under unblemished skin. Every inch of him was an aphrodisiac; past rocking, you were near bouncing on his length, spurred on by his groping hands, the twist and jerk of his hips he tried to hide. He was so close, you could feel it, and you'd get him there--

But you hardly expected a full on flip to your back, his sturdy limbs caging you in; all without slipping from your heat. 

A switch flicked behind those blue eyes, now opened and determined above your gaze. He ran fingers through your hair, growled against your lips as his thrusts set a new pace; faster, harder, hungrier than you were used to. 

But were you _ever_ along for the ride. 

"Ahh!! Captain yes!" You wouldn't throw a wrench in his fervor; he drilled deeper, hitting points that woke live wires inside you. Your own nails dug into his shoulders. "F-fuck yes! Just like that, fuck me!!" 

"Yes--" he husked, voice like pitch. "Yes Doll, like it like this? Nice n' hard?" 

What a mouth he hid from the public. 

"Yes oh yes -- fuck, so good," it was delicious; but with your orgasm already achieved, you wanted his. Desperately. You cupped his jaw, whimpering your demands to his lips. "I want you to come for me, please, _please_ , come for me..." 

Though he never stopped, a little doubt filled his hazy eyes - true, he was close, about to pop - but past experience gave him pause. "W-whe... where do you want me to finish..?" 

You smiled and brushed a kiss across his lips. "Inside me; come in my pussy, Captain." 

And like a storm, he burst. 

An animal shout rumbled in his chest as the tether in him snapped; balls tight and pressed as far as he could go, he pumped every ounce of his spend in your waiting walls. The heat, spreading into you, setting you on fire, triggered a new set of spasms in you; and together you combined with him, a tangled mass of shivering limbs, sweat slicked skin, and satisfaction. 

💋

  
He wasn't as obvious as his teammate with payment. 

Delicately tucked beneath the pillow you laid your head on was your fee, but with the evening he'd shown you, refunding him crossed your mind. Incredible stamina, eager to please, happy to relinquish control - and a cuddler too. 

But a girl's got to eat. 

"Thank you for comin' to see me, Cap," you hummed from the bed, watching as he buttoned up his shirt. Wisps of your perfume clung to the collar. "You're a... real gentleman." 

He smiled more easily this time - confident, clearer with who and what you were. "Always glad to be of service, Doll," he gulped down a little lingering shyness. "No one's uh... I've never finished... inside, like that, before." 

You resisted the urge to awe, merely pushing back your sex-mussed hair. "Glad to be of service, Captain."

He huffed a laugh and shot you a look; fully dressed, he neared the bed once more, bracing his arms to hover over you. "Can I kiss you? Just one more time?" 

"Of course."

It was so much sweeter, then; a gentle goodbye, but not forever. Just something to revel in, to taste on his way home. You would do the same. 

"Mm... you really are a wonder," he hummed, studying your face. A question, not nearly as shy anymore, bubbled in his mouth. "I had Uh... I was wondering..." 

"Yes?" 

"Can I bring a friend next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comment if you like. 💋


	3. Gospozha

"You're certainly popular lately." 

You shot Delia a look from your vanity; it had indeed been a busy few weeks. The Philanthropist, the Captain; now _she_ had come for a visit. 

"Can't help if my clients can't get enough of me," you sassed, brushing your hair back from your face in the mirror. She always liked you fresh faced and bare - all over. "I bet you'd make a killing yourself, if you ever wanted to try it." 

"No thank you," Delia tapped her fingers against her tablet. She was lovely in her own right; she could be very popular, if she wished. "Not while you've got the brass ring of guests in the city." 

You grinned back - you had won them over. Fast and hard. "Well, the offer's always out there," you threw on your robe, sashing it and sauntering out barefoot. "Wish me luck!" 

"You never need it!" 

💋

"So..." 

You can always tell when the Spy is looking for info; being a favorite amongst the Avengers means she's always curious about her teammates. "I hear the Star-Spangled man is a fan." 

You laughed, letting your head drape against her shoulder, tracing absent lines into her bare stomach. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Gospozha_ ," casting wide, innocent eyes up to hers, you're the picture of innocence. "Who knows who I entertain when you aren't looking?" 

The smirk on her pouty lips was accepting, if not a little frustrated. Orgasms weren't the only thing she liked extracting from you. "Fine, fine... if you're not going to tell me, I'll find out on my own." 

"I have no doubt," you hummed, plying her neck and collar with the softest kisses you could give. The Spy loved to start things this way; cuddled, bare, with a conversation. You guessed it felt most normal. "So why should I take away the fun of your discovery by simply telling you?" 

She wove her fingers through your hair, cupping your head up to meet her compelling eyes. "You make a good point, _Milaya_ ," she murmured. ghosting her lips over yours. "Such a talent... at prolonging the chase." 

Your hands ghosted down her sides in turn, smooth skin speckled with scars, as you take the hint; her lips are the softest of the team, and her tongue has almost as much experience as the Philanthropist-- but she knew how to use it better. 

Not that you'd ever tell _him_ that. 

"Mmm... I missed the taste of you," she whispered to your mouth, unable to fully part from it. Her hands then, deft and expert, danced across your skin, smoothing across your chest to cradle a breast, toy at a nipple. "And these, just as much. I really ought to just keep you for myself," she nipped at your jaw as you whimpered. "I saw you first, after all." 

"Oh _Gospozha_ , don't tease," you cooed, using the lightest movements to pull her overtop of you. Bodies pressed together, a knee wedged between your legs; she always liked you like that. "Would you really rob a lady of her passions?" 

You knew she wouldn't - deep inside, there was a part of her that liked the idea of you with the men in her life. Just further proof she could keep up with and surpass them; in every department. 

That, and she knew how you _adored_ your work. 

"Never, _Prekasnyy_ ," her mouth met yours in a kiss again, tongues meeting and melting while she grinded her leg against your wetness. "Not when I can show you how good you have it with me." 

Your chuckle turned to a moan as her hands found your breasts, caressing and tweaking their peaks before her lips joined them. "Mm...ahh, who could argue with your talents, hm-mm...?" She sucked at your nipple lightly, pinching the other til you bucked your hips into her leg, mashing your clit in a devilish way. "Who would dare?" 

She grinned up from the valley of your tits, ginger strands blurring her eyes. "That's right," she praised, letting one hand dip further down, confirming what she already knew; drenched, hot, ready. Your clit twitched under her fingertips, her feather light touches somehow everything and nothing at once. "Mmm... enough talk of the boys, I think. I've got a beautiful woman I want to make cum." 

You groaned and arched as she liked, as she made you. Swift little circles laid to your bud as she lavished your breasts with her teeth, tongue, lips; the Spy always came through on her promises. "O-ohh, _Gospozha_...yes, just there, ohh!" 

She pulled from your nipple with a pop, grinning like a smug cat. "Oh there?" She teased, letting her digits dip further, finally filling you with two lithe fingers. "...or there?" 

A soft whine echoed from your throat, moving your hips to meet her lazy, shallow thrusts. "C-can't it be both?" You bit at your knuckle, knowing she liked the look of it, all but fucking yourself on her hand. 

Not yet, content, she wanted a closer look. "Oh it can," she replied, wiggling her way down, never once losing pace or position, letting her body rest between your legs. You knew this part; pull your knees up, heels to ass, and spread as wide as you could. "Mmm... and so much more." 

The first lick of her tongue always made you yelp, as if it was a surprise; but she adored the taste of you. That same talented tongue danced across your clit, flicking, wriggling, coaxing it to swell all the more; enough so she could wrap her pillowy lips around it and _suck_ \-- 

And that always made you scream. 

Your hips thrash along with your body as you come, calling out her title while her free hand keeps you from bucking too hard. She doesn't let up, not while you cry out, not while you whimper and shake for her, not when your pussy clenches her fingers so, so tight. 

" _G...Gospozha_ , please..." you eek out weakly, pawing at her hair with shivering hands. She sucks hard against you once more before she pulls away, lips red and coated in your slick. "Ahm... you're far too generous with me." 

She beamed at you as she crawled up your body, licking you from her lips. "I just know how to treat a lady right," she pressed a sweet kiss to your lips; you never minded your own flavor on her. "Especially when she works _so_ hard." 

You raised a brow, giving back your best smirk. "Yes, so hard... but I believe we weren't talking of the boys," just as easily as she'd done, you flipped her over, taking up the reins. "Only girls allowed, hm?" 

"Hmm," she hummed in agreement, pulling you in for a starving kiss - you doubted she'd ever find her fill. She caught your lip in her teeth as you came up for air, just for a nibble. "That's why you're the gold standard, _Milaya_." 

Sweet talker, she was. You leaned back on your knees, allowing her a gorgeous view. "Now then... is there anything special you'd like to get up to today?" 

A look of devilry filled her eyes as she came up to her knees too, settling her hands on your waist. "I was thinking..." she paused for a kiss. "That I would open up that toy chest of yours..." another kiss. A thrill down your spine. "And see how big a cock I can stuff in that pretty pussy." 

You couldn't hide your grin; the Spy was always so generous. 

  
💋

  
She was about to split you in half - and you felt it, deep in your soul. Of course she'd picked the biggest, thickest false cock out of the treasure chest, soaking it in lube - and of course she'd pushed it as deep as it would fit, your pussy aching with its many inches. And of course, then she picked up the vibe - the one with the rapid speed and motor like a speedboat - and had it on your clit in seconds. 

In your fucked out mind, you figured this was how you'd die; coming over and over again at the Spy's pleasure. 

But what a way to go. 

"F-fuck, _Gospozha_!! P-please its too much!!" You whimpered and cried, bringing forth tears; she loved it when you cried, so full, so fucked. "Ahh!! Please, I can't cum anymore!" 

Her lopsided smirk was her reply, as well as pushing the toy further in; your pussy making further space with every orgasm. "Now I know you're lying," she tsked, reaching up to lazily flick your nipples. "You love how I make you come, _Milaya_...and you'll take what I give you, won't you?" 

Your body twitched and jumped as she jumped the vibe up another level. The buzzing filled your ears as your very bones vibrated, shrieking out in pleasure, in agony - but not enough to stop. 

"Oh, was that another one?" She teased, pressing the last inch of the cock into you, the silicone base pressed to your lips. You couldn't respond, only shudder, shake with the intensity. "You know, this could all stop... just got'ta tell me what I want to know." 

Oh, that _sneaky_ thing.   
  
She was looking for something - anything - but just like you, knew you wouldn't spill the truth of your other clients. This could only end one way. 

"N-no!! I can't, please!! Please it's too much!!" You sobbed, knotting your hands in the sheets below you. The sheer weight and size of the dildo planted in you was overwhelming, your brain fuzzing. The vibrator only aided in driving you mad. " _G-Gospozha_ , oh God, oh God..." 

"Yes, that's it," her green eyes drilled into you; she loved this part. Pleasure overtaking you, becoming too much for your body to even contain. "Come on, cum for me - let it out or let go, _Milaya_ \--" 

One more scream, the arch of your back, a gush from your cunt - and you couldn't quite say what happened after that. 

💋 

When you finally came around, a sheet cast over your body, you found both of those sinful toys set aside and switched off. A little piece of you missed the fullness; but you knew how sore you would be in the morning. 

"Look who's up," you brought your head up, your foggy vision making out the Spy, smiling down and holding out a bottle of water. Already redressed in sharp, designer clothes, you were the only sign that anything had even happened. She'd likely hidden your payment somewhere already; finding it would be fun. "Think this is the longest I've put you out for." 

"New record to break," you rasped, accepting the water and sipping. You managed to wobble yourself up, your legs barely supporting you. "Hope I'll stand up to the task." 

She cupped your cheek and pressed one final, gentle kiss to your lips. "I know you will be," she tilted her head, smiling in that sweet, I-want-something way. "...and you're sure you can't tell me one little thing about our... _mutual friend_?" 

You scoffed and shook your head, taking one more sip. "Darling... you know I can't betray any of my clients' sessions with me," you circled round the bed, taking up your robe. "What I do with the Captain is between he and I." 

She grinned behind you. " _Captain_ , is it?" 

Damn. She always got something out of you. 

💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing f/f; how did I do? 
> 
> Kudos/comment if you like 💋


	4. Sergeant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain brings a friend.
> 
> Breast worship   
> Handjob  
> P/V sex   
> Restraints   
> Erectile dysfunction   
> Boys kissing   
> Threesome

Bouncing his leg against the car mat, Bucky had never felt more nervous. 

He kept his eyes glued to the Manhattan streets, trying to map out places he remembered, as Steve drove them to their ultimate destination. He swallowed down a thick glob of tension; he knew where they were going. Steve had wanted to keep it a surprise, but after much goading - and a little roughhousing - he had spilled the beans. 

Bucky wasn't sure if the truth made him more or less terrified. 

"Hey," Steve's hand landed on his friend's knee, steadying it. "Its gon'na be okay, Buck. She's really understanding, this lady; if you don't want to do it, she isn't gon'na give you any crap over it." 

He gave a smile that was more of a grimace, and nodded his stiff neck. "More worried of what'll happen if I do wan'na... try somethin'." 

Steve smirked in response, the now familiar building coming into view. "Then get ready for the ride of your life, pal." 

💋

The Captain had just checked in, and you couldn't deny, you were excited. 

Maybe even giddy. 

His requests were a little different this time; vintage lingerie in a sweet rose shade, complete with garterbelt, stockings and sheer robe, your hair scalloped and waved like Rita Hayworth. The only vestige from his last visit was the lip color; he was a sucker for that red. 

You lounged on lush pillows, stretching your legs up from the mattress decked in silk. This had been a specific note in his order; be in the chosen room before he and his _guest_ entered. You imagined they were at the bar, the Golden Son calming down whoever he had brought with him; no doubt antsy about their first visit. 

Red lip caught between your teeth, a warm shiver crept up your spine; you wondered who the Captain had brought to request the room you were in. This bed sat in the middle of the room, round and looking almost like a stage. Leather restraints, blinders, gags all festooned the ornate carved table that sat against the wall; but your client had requested white daylight over the room's usual red bulbs. It was an odd choice, but it made you all the more curious; and eager.

The digital door lock sounded, the knob jostled, and you struck a lavish pose; it was time to get started. 

America's Golden Son strolled through the doorway in such calm; as if it was his own home. In contrast, his friend acted like he was breaking in. His large figure didn't compromise his silent, apprehensive steps, and cool, shy eyes casted around the room, taking in his surroundings; but as soon as they landed on you, his gaze glued to the floor. 

"Doll," The Captain paused your assessment of his companion, approaching the bed with a keen look. You pushed up to your knees in kind, smiling as sweet as you could. "God, it's good t'see you. Swear you get prettier every time I come here." 

You grinned and squirmed at the praise, wrapping your arms around his neck as his braced your waist. "And I'm just thrilled to see you, Captain," you purred, letting your manicured nails scratch against his skin. "I've missed you; been terribly... unsatisfied without you around, baby." 

It was something of a lie - but with his chest puffed up and a proud smile on his lips, he chose to believe it. Bending, his nose ghosted against your jawline, drinking in the perfume on your skin. "Apologies, Doll; hopefully my friend and I can make up for that." 

His friend - that poor, terrified looking individual who looked like he might collapse, still stood at the door as though he was glued to it. 

You peeked past the Captain's shoulder, taking in the stranger; he stood nearly as tall, with just as broad and strong a body. His hair curtained his features, but the piercing blue of his eyes still shone through. 

He was familiar... but you couldn't quite place him. 

Pressing a kiss to the Captain's pulse point, you pulled yourself from the bed and his grasp. You tried to match the new guest's soft steps, your nylon covered toes quiet on the tiled floor; his sharp eye never left you as you came to a stop at his feet. 

Close up, he was nearly trembling. 

"Hello," you murmured, careful not to touch until he did. "Its a pleasure to meet you, sir... what may I call you?" 

Steve had explained this part - no names. The stranger blinked a few times before words returned to his throat, and he stuck his hand out for yours. "H-hey..." his voice was gruff, almost out of practice. "Y...you can call me Sergeant." 

A lightbulb flickered on in your head - that's who he was! A Commando. 

You bit your lip and placed your hand in his; nearly surprised as he brought it to his lips for a polite kiss. He didn't seem the type. "Sergeant and Captain; I love it," you declared, tugging at his hand to finally get his legs working. "And did your... _superior_ officer tell you what we might do here?" 

His grip tightened on your fingers, eyes flicking to his best friend; still stood by the bed with a confident, lurid smile. "He uh... he gave me a couple ideas." 

"Did he?"You drawled, having returned to the platform bed, crawling up onto your knees again and the Sergeant stood at his friend's shoulder. You didn't let go of his hand, but took up the Captain's with your spare hand. "Did he tell you how nervous and flustered he was, the first time he came here?" 

The Captain scoffed, squeezing at your hand. "Awe Doll, you really gon'na rat on me like that?" Unlocking his fingers, he reached around and swatted at your ass. "Bad girl." 

Ou-- he was getting bolder.

You winked at him, and let your touch climb the Sergeant's arm til you cupped his stubbled cheek. "He's a little sensitive," you teased, stroking your thumb across his skin, trying to ease his fears. "But it's okay to be nervous, Sergeant... everyone is the first time." 

"Its not my first time," he blurted, eyes casting down to your body; there was apprehensive hunger in those blues. "I've... I've been with ladies before, just..." he glanced down at his left arm, cloaked in a sleeve and glove. "Just not in since... I don't wan'na hurt you." 

Your eyes flicked to the Captain's - the restraints he asked for began to make sense. "You won't hurt me," you spoke assured, reaching for his right hand. You brought it to rest on your hip, encouraging him to touch. "I'm made of tougher stuff, gorgeous." 

He didn't respond; instead letting his bare fingers wander against your skin, hesitant touches across the silk and stretch of your garments. He wanted it... but a wall of fear stood in his way. 

"Its okay," loyal to the last, America's golden son took up his friend's hand, placing it fearlessly on your breast. He squeezed deliberately, enough to force the Sergeant's own fingers to massage in. "I trust her... we can trust her. She just..." his gaze met yours, fuzzy and warm. "She can take care of you." 

Your heart buzzed as your spine arched; there was clearly alot of love between them. You wondered how much. 

The Sergeant - spurred on by his friend - pressed at your breast more readily, finding a pert nipple under the silk. As you twitched, he seemed to grow more comfortable. "...there, Doll? You like it when I do that?" 

You nodded, watching his hand grow braver while you slipped the robe from your shoulders. "Y-yes sir, Sergeant... mmm..."

The Captain wasn't missing out; he took hold of your second tit, stroking and cupping with practiced ease. Both men tweaked at your nipples - different techniques, equally enthralling. Your knees wobbled, grabbing onto a shoulder each to steady yourself. 

"You should see 'em," the Captain husked, abruptly pulling down the cup of your bra; your breast spilled out, caught and bounced in his hand. "So fuckin' pretty, isn't she?" 

His friend followed suit, tugging at the fabric til your other breast freed, nipples puffed and chest heaving. You watched as his lip moistened, ogling your chest. "Damn..." 

You angled yourself slightly towards the Sergeant; the Captain happy to massage the tent in his slacks and watch. "Please touch 'em, Sergeant," in a gamble, you took his left hand and placed it on the corresponding breast. "Please... I love the way you play with 'em." 

Seemingly transfixed, the Sergeant squeezed and stroked at you with both hands, eager thumbs circling your nipples til you cried out. He didn't seem to fear the sound, if anything it egged him on. Bravery overtook him, and his head swooped to your chest, mouth eagerly closing around a nipple, tonguing and sucking like a madman. 

"Ohh-oh!" You whined, cradling his nursing head; his hands never let up, still merciless on your other breast until they traded places with his mouth. "Oh fuck, Sergeant, yes!" 

By the time he was done, your nipples ached, soaked; as were your panties. 

"I love these," he panted, nuzzling his face in your cleavage, panting. "I... I remember loving these." 

"Fuck, man," in your haze, you hadn't noticed the Golden Son; his cock pulled from his fly, jerking in his hand. "You... that was so hot, watchin' you get her all excited like that..." 

The Commando didn't seem bothered by his friend's open masturbation; it seemed almost normal to him. A plan formed in your head. 

"Captain," you hummed, reaching around your back to unhook the now purposeless bra. "Maybe you could help the Sergeant here get undressed... if that mouth is any sign, I really need him to fuck me." 

Both men turned red, but didn't seem deterred. Haphazardly tucking away his erection, the Captain reached for his friend's jacket, pulling it from his shoulders. Sergeant eagerly ripped the shirt he wore over his head; nearly forgetting what made him so nervous in the first place. 

That silvery arm. 

He froze up, suddenly aware of his exposure; he hadn't been uncovered in this type of situation in decades. He felt fear, shame, and worry rush to replace the lust and desire that filled his body, he wanted to run--

It took you throwing yourself into his arms, kissing him like a lover to snap him free. 

With no reluctance, you wrapped his metal arm around your waist; unafraid to have him touch you. Your tongue teased at his lips until his own met yours, kissing you with a passion he'd forgotten he had. He held onto you like a life preserver, suddenly young again, eager to show a fine dame a good time-- you. 

Warmth at his back and the clink of his belt finally made him pause. He pulled away, gasping, glancing down at his undone buckle, then back at his friend, almost pressed to his back. The Golden Son, America's paragon, had a look of sheer starvation on his face, mixing with pride and relief. 

He was clearly seeing something you couldn't quite understand. 

"Told'ya she's good," the blond quipped, smirking at his friend. He backed up a bit, enough to undo his own state of dress entirely; even if he only wound up watching, he wanted to be ready. "Wait 'til you get inside her pussy... it's like heaven." 

The Sergeant swallowed, bobbing his head in agreement. He shoved down his own pants and underthings; equally well endowed to his friend, if a bit thicker. "I... I wan'na do this right," he looked to the cuffs on the table, then to you. "So you're safe." 

Your hands wove through his hair. "Don't worry; I will be." 

  
💋

  
Well. 

It was proving to be a bit of a bust. 

With his arms and legs strapped down with leather cuffs, spread eagle on the bed, the Sergeant was nearly in tears; no matter what you tried, your mouth, hands, grinding, he just wasn't... rising to the occasion. 

You stroked at his flaccid cock gently, soothingly, glancing up at his clearly pained face. He _had_ been ready - throbbing, diamond hard - but somewhere along the way, anxiety had set in something terrible. 

Even the Captain, seated at his friend's right calf, looked concerned. 

Crawling up his body, you broke the silence. "Serg--" 

"Please," his voice cracked and his eyes squeezed shut. "Don't... don't say anything... I'm..." his teeth grit under his lips, body trembling and straining against the leather. "I'm sorry, I knew-- I knew I couldn't do it--" 

"Buck, no," the Captain abandoned the name rule, dashing around the bed to kneel at his best friend's side, squeezing his flesh bicep. "Its alright, maybe today wasn't the day--" 

"No, this-- I can't do it," tears rolled out from his shut eyelids, crumbling into despair. "I can't do it, now I wasted this poor girl's time-- I'm broken Stev--" 

"No!" He caught his friend's cheek in his hand, forcing him to look at him. "You are not broken, Buck; there is nothin' wrong with you. You're..." the Golden Son searched for the words he wasn't ready to say. "You're not broken." 

As the sniffling Sergeant gazed up at his friend, you felt a twitch of him between your legs. Your eyes fell to the restraints, then to the man they held, then to the Captain's well muscled arms. 

That could work. 

"Sergeant... can I call you Bucky?" You soothed, stroking his chest. He nodded, blinking back tears. "I have one more idea... if you don't want to try it, you don't have to, but... I think it could work." 

He took a long breath - even with his breakdown, you were gorgeous, and he still wanted the attempt. "Okay... we can try." 

You smiled, and looked up at Steve, kneeling back on Bucky's lap. "Captain... would you mind undoing his restraints?" 

Unease crept into the Commando's face, but you cooed and kissed his cheeks while his friend freed his arms and legs. You could feel his heart calming in his chest, and his breath didn't seem as labored; good so far. 

"Good boys," you praised, reaching between your legs to grasp Bucky's cock - already seeming more lively. "Now, I know you're worried about hurting me, Bucky, so if the good Captain is up for it," you found his bright blue eyes. "He's going to hold you down." 

Both men blinked, a bit baffled - it seemed like the most obvious answer.

"Can you do that, Captain?" You asked, stroking his friend's rapidly hardening length. "Because our Bucky here seems pretty excited... and I'd love to know how he feels inside me." 

A low rumble sounded in the Golden Son's chest; he dropped to his knees, and braced his arms against the Commando's, encircling his wrists in a firm grasp. Sure enough; Bucky remained hard. 

Maybe even grew harder. 

You leaned down, pressing kisses along the brunett's neck and cheeks. "Does this feel better, Bucky?" You murmured, seeing him relax, groan, his hips jumping. "Can I fuck you now? Pretty please?" 

He nodded, both eager to have you and worried he would lose his nerve. "Yes, fuck-- yes, please, do it, I wan'na feel you--" 

"Since you've been so good, then--" 

It burned, that first stretch as his cock filled you, splitting your walls in a delicious pain - but the growling moan he released salved any sting that might've lasted. Like his Captain, he hit spots inside you that very few could reach; and his added girth made your hair stand on end and toes curl. 

He was worth the effort. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, Doll," he nearly sobbed, hands clenching as his pelvis twitched and thrusted into yours. "My God... you feel fuckin' incredible." 

The Captain muttered gentle words to his friend, his own eyes entranced on where your cunt met his cock - you wondered which be found more appetizing. 

You smiled through a haze, slowly rocking your hips and enjoying the sounds of Bucky's gasps and whimpers. "So do you, baby," your hands splayed across his chest, tweaking his own nipples til he whined. "You're so big... mmm I'll have to thank our Captain here for bringing me such a delicious cock to fuck myself on..." 

He nodded hurriedly, his eyes glassy and sex-addled, seeing you sway and grind and fuck him. "Y-yeah..." 

You cupped his cheek, knowing you had to do this gently. "Do you want to thank him too, Buck?" 

The Commando nodded again, his eyes meeting his friend's, who hovered over him in a lusty awe. "Th-thank you, Stevie... thank you for doin' this, thank you..." 

The Captain - Stevie - dipped his head in answer. 

"Why don't you give him a kiss, Buck?" 

His big blue eyes went wide with fear; but his cock pulsed and swelled even larger inside you. "Wh-what?" 

"I say thank you with kisses," you whimpered, slowly picking up speed, keeping your touches gentle and coaxing all the same. Your orgasm wasn't necessarily the end goal. "Don't you think Stevie might like a kiss... just for being such a good friend...?" 

Both blue sets gazed at you before meeting the other's, nerves and longing meeting in an electric stare. As if reading his friend's mind, the Captain leaned in, lower, lower, til his lips hovered above Bucky's, waiting. 

"I... I think I'd like it, Buck," he whispered, the heat of their breath and the moment setting his skin on fire. Bucky's body tensed - nearing his own climax - and he zeroed in on his friend's mouth. "Can I... can I kiss you?" 

Bucky's response was to grab the back of Steve's head and kiss him like his life depended on it. 

He hadn't even noticed that his arm had been freed. 

The mix of tongues dancing together, the taboo of it all, the all encompassing heat of your sex around him; it was the perfect storm for one Sergeant. Nails dug into his friend's neck, he groaned loud into their kiss as he came, thick, long pent-up seed flooding your walls, giving you your own reason to flutter your eyes, gasp and shiver. 

Not quite a climax - but not a bad experience either. 

As body slowed and your eyes reopened, you found both men staring at you; Bucky with a strange, awestruck reverie, the Captain with a grateful greed. You'd given them more than they'd expected when they walked in that room - and would give you more before the night was out. 

Steve licked his lips, tasting his friend before he stood and rounded the mattress, kneeling at your side and wrapping you in an arm. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you doll?" 

Your pussy squeezed under his dark eyes, Bucky whimpering under you. "Have to keep things interesting, Captain." 

"Always do," he graced your neck with a kiss before his arm dipped lower, reaching for your mound. "But I don't think this punk here made you come..." his fingers teased your clit, bringing forth a moan. "So how 'bout round two?" 

  
💋

  
It was hours before the soldiers let up; and when they did, you could hardly stand. 

Littered in hickeys and streaked with cum of all sorts, you couldn't recall quite such an overwhelming visit; you let your jellified body rest on the sheets, Bucky stroking your hair as the Captain hid your payment discreetly under a blindfold. 

"You were amazin', Doll," the Sergeant cooed, still in awe of the whole evening. "You just... wow. I never thought I could... be with a girl again, but you..." 

You offered a beaming grin in reply, squeezing his knee reassuredly. "You aren't broken, Buck," you rasped - your throat raw from use. "Just had to learn a few tricks." 

"Mm," the Captain joined the both of you, hands on his hips. Both had redressed; reality still had to be returned to at some point. "This girl may have more powers than either of us." 

You laughed - if they only knew. "Mm... hopefully I'll get to show them off again... next time?" 

It was a question, but it needn't have been one. 

"Absolutely." Bucky spoke, sounding more confident than he had the entire night.

"And maybe next time," the Captain added. "We can be the ones to tie _you_ down." 

  
💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed;) who should pay a visit next?


	5. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's come a long way for a visit. 
> 
> Kinks:  
> Breeding   
> Imbalance of power   
> Electrostimulation

Twirling once more in the mirror, fabrics swishing around your legs, you had to admit - this particular client gave you access to the best wardrobe. 

But then, you gave him access to some high-roller perks - for the right price. 

You looked like you had hopped off the set of Caligula - the material so sheer, the outline of your lips was visible between your legs. The intricate belt at your waist was the only thing that held the garment on; the drape of the fabric along your breasts threatening to give way with any movement. 

You spun again, daring it to budge. 

"C'mon Cinderella, can't keep the man waiting all day," Delia popped a bubble of gum, deliriously bored with the schedule; this one always booked hours on hours of your time. "You know be gets rowdy, left alone." 

"S'matter Delia, you don't like it a little rowdy?" You teased; she rolled her eyes behind tortoise shell glasses. As you neared the dressing room door, she held out a paper cup, its contents being top-of-the-line pills, manufactured by Stark's pharmaceutical branch. You threw them back like a shot - you'd need them. "Wish me luck?" 

"Like you even need it." 

Padding along the corridor in bare feet, you made a few final adjustments; pushing your hair back, biting your lips for fullness and color. This client, this Avenger, liked your skin bare and clean; reminded him of home. He liked plenty things completely bare - and paid the astronomical fees to get what he wanted. 

That Asgardian gold had a hell of an exchange rate. 

⚡

  
The God made himself quite at home in the most lavish and labor intensive suite that the club offered; real fish swam in the pond crafted into the corner of the room, stone imported from Greece made the platform that held the hand sewn mattress stuffed with goose down. Even the wine he sipped was impossibly rare; brought with him from the casks of his palace. 

Everything about the room was styled to make him feel at home; but the one thing he couldn't find there was you. 

You were a special talent, always worth the visit. Always worth the price. 

"My King," the title dripped off your tongue with all the reverie and aplomb he desired. You appeared from behind a curtain of vines - real, ivy - to find the smirking Asgardian lounging by the pond. "Oh how glad I am to see you; I almost couldn't slip away." 

Pleased, the God stretched out his muscled arm to beckon. "Had your Mistress not seen fit to let you go, I'd have come and whisked you off myself. I won't be deprived of my dearest treasure." 

You pranced your way to his touch, his broad hand warm on your waist. "Nor should you be; my King should want for nothing; and I'll do all in my power to provide." 

He liked a very sturdy narrative; you suspected he'd cut his teeth on maids and servants in his younger years. 

Blue eyes twinkling, he pulled you closer, the heat of his chest permeating through the thin stitches between you. One hand he kept splayed across your back, the other slipping between the slit in your gown. "My Maiden, so much you have to provide," he purred, familiar fingers slicking and sliding between your folds. "More than you know." 

Always right to the point. 

True to part, you let your head tip back in high breathes, your breasts heaving in practiced rhythm, before grabbing at his wrist in mock terror. "M-my King! Please, what are you doing!? Why do you touch me...there?" 

He pulled a face - a fake one - but sympathetic. "Oh my dear, because I wish to," he strummed his fingers across your clit, eliciting a very real spasm and twitch. "Because your cunny demands I do so; does it not?" 

Playing into his fantasy, you went lax in his arms; weak hands still on his arm. "S-sire, this is improper-! I'm meant to save myself til -till I am wed!" 

Unheeding of your scripted words, he slid his fingers lower, deeper, teasing at your channel. It didn't take much more off a tug with his second hand to bare your breasts to his hungry gaze. 

"Maiden, you are destined for so much more than some marriage to a paltry peasant," he scoffed, thrusting a digit up and within you, swirling and prodding; gleaming white teeth nibbled at a nipple in tandem. "To a sad life of fruitless coupling and unsung climax - I've chosen _you_ , little one." 

You pushed your chest up and into his lips, where his greedy tongue was eager to taste. "Ch-chosen, my King?" You gasped, trembling, just as he liked. 

His lips latched onto you before answering, sucking and swirling, blood and arousal rushing to your breast. "Yes," he purred, with a pop. "You will have the honor of carrying a God's progeny; my royal seed." 

Shaking, joy overwhelmed your face - far be it from you to question a paying client's desires. "M-me!? But sire--" you lost yourself in a moan with a second finger in your cunt. "--I am noone! J-just a low born girl, I am not worthy!" 

His lips curved into a frown, peeking up from the valley of your breasts. "Would not a King know what his subjects are worthy of?" He questioned, wide palm pressing against your clit. "Would not a God hold his lamb's best interests at heart?" 

Fire bloomed in your cheeks under his electric blue stare - his flowery speech always had some effect on you. "Y-yes, yes my King," you panted, rolling your hips into his palm obediently. "I-- ohh-- I'm only so struck by this news; to be granted such a boon..." 

"Mm that's it, my girl," he grunted, wedging a leg behind you to sturdy your melting body. "Give me your ecstasy, yes - and I'll give you more than a boon..." 

The God was always generous; seeing to your orgasm before reaping his own. He watched with unmovable eyes the way you arched your back, your twitching fingers on his arm, and he would swear he saw the moan rise up your throat before it left your lips. 

Momentarily you let yourself get lost in the bliss; those war-worn fingers still flexing and wriggling as your pussy clamped around them, prolonging your climax that much longer. "Oh my King..." your voice was more breath than sound, praise fluttering out like a breeze. "Oh Gods... y-you feel so... so good..." 

Humming in approval, he rose to his feet, towering but gentle in how he cradled you; an arm around you, secure, as his other hand wouldn't dare slip from your heat. "As do you, dear one," his lips grazed across your bared throat, beard and stubble scratching in the best of ways. "So warm and wet, like sweet summer days; I wonder, are you ready now to know me completely? To accept your destiny?" 

Like Shakespeare, he was. 

"Oh yes, yes My King," you whispered, wrapping your arms delicately around his neck - careful not to snag his golden mane. He drew his hand reluctantly away, only to curve his arm under your knees and sweep you up as if a bride. "I am ready for you, sire." 

In three short strides he was at the downy mattress, settling you across it like a priceless gem. His own robes were cast off quickly, his cock already thick, hard, and jutting skyward. A joke of hammers and worthiness crossed your mind, but you held your tongue in favor of stunned silence. 

"My Maiden, has the sight of your King done your head in?" He teased, moving to kneel above you. "Perhaps you're not quite so ready as I thought..." 

Per instruction, you leaned up quickly, shaking your head. "N-no, of course I'm ready!" Suddenly emboldened, you wrapped a dainty grip around his length; pulse pounding beneath your fingers. 

"Ah-ahh, feeling brave, are we?" He pinched at your thigh but let your expert hand do its work, stroking, remembering each vein and contour, how they felt beneath your touch. 

"Eager, my King," you hummed, bashful doe eyes peeking up at him. "I am struck with admiration; to be chosen by such a pinnacle, to be yours so completely..." 

His hips thrusted forward of his own accord; ownership was part of his fantasy. 

"Please, sire, I ache for you," you bent your knees and pulled your legs up, skirts falling away to expose your sex. "I wish for all who look at me to know I am yours." 

Power crackled in his vision, grasping your hips in both hands and hauling your ass up to his lap. The underside of his shaft pressed between your folds, slicking him up for entry. "You wish to be mine, little one? To give our people an heir?" 

Arching from the mattress, you cried his title, twining your fingers in your dress like a nervous yet curious girl. "Y-yes my King, please, fill me; fuck a babe into me." 

Those five words never failed. 

Notching the velvety head of his cock at your entrance, it took no more than one hard thrust to fill you entirely; thicker than his teammates and deeper in his fantasy, you could almost feel electricity running through your veins with him inside you. 

He'd once promised he couldnt conjure such things with just his cock; but his Godly powers could surprise him. 

"Oh-ohh! Oh Gods," you yelped, digging your nails into his biceps; he loved to feel you tense your muscles, your sex like a vice around him. "S-sire, you're s-so... ah I've never felt so full--!" 

"I would think not," he growled, propped on his forearms above you. His hair created a golden curtain between you, blocking out all but him, the sight, taste, smell, feel of him. Languid, liquid thrusts filled you over and over; so different from others, the God always fucked like a lover. "Do you feel complete, my little one? Am I your missing piece?" 

"Yes," you replied fervently, writhing your own hips to meet him. "Oh yes... I would live like this, filled and pleasing you, if I could." 

"Not such a bad life," he chuckled, tightening up his pumps; letting his length rest in you a few moments each time, overwhelming you, stuffed to the brim. "I would keep you like this, always - full of my cock, my seed - divine by injection." 

You grinned in response - he could be funny, when he wished. "What a purposeful life I would live." 

He smirked, dipping one hand down to your mound, to your clit; mischief behind his eyes. "Oh, but it would be, my Maiden," he husked, tracing light circles around your excited nub. "Carrying the offspring of your God, your King; there is no grander purpose," lip caught between his teeth, you saw his plan before you felt it. "Than to be bred by me." 

Light and gentle as it was, sparks of energy jolted through your clit; suddenly your blood buzzed and your limbs went stiff, your orgasm brought on so swiftly by the nudge of his powers. 

"Wh--ahhh! Oh God, oh fuck!!" Your hips thrusted up into his, and you could barely hear his snicker through the blood rushing through your ears. You shouldn't have been surprised - he almost always pulled this trick - but it got you every time. "S-sire, what a surge, oh goodness--" 

"I'm told seed catches more quickly when a woman also finds pleasure," another pulse, a shock, another miniature orgasm. "So I will keep you cumming around my cock, and your womb will be all the more welcome to its duty." 

True to his word, with every other push of his cock, his fingers applied feather light shocks to your clit; it was nearly numb but equally aching, your body acclimating to the intense, constant pressure. Your mouth had gone slack after the third or fourth, drool dripping from the edge of your lips; which he gladly licked up. Hundreds of years of experience were dealt to your simple, human body; to any other person, it might have been too much. 

But you prided yourself on your work ethic. 

"Mm... nearly there, my darling," the God's words came out in gasps, cracking with the chase of his impending climax. His thrusts were selfish now, pounding and seeking, stare drilling into your own as he neared his crest. "Hnnh... y-you are chosen, my Maiden; you will be my vessel, my promise of the future-- all my babes will spring from you--" 

Whimpering, you could only bear to clench weakly one more time. "Forever, my King." 

Mouth dropping open, a roar more than a moan echoed from his chest, burying his face in your neck as the tether snapped - he buried his cock as deep as it would go, pumping thick, fruitful ropes of his spend into your core. Warm breath panted against your skin, the gargantuan man shook above you with the intensity and intention of the act. 

Breathless still, be slid one thick paw down to your belly - still enraptured by the fantasy - and pressed down lightly. "My children... the future of Asgard." 

It wouldn't catch - it never did - but you both knew that. It was part of the deal. 

⚡

Once his pleasure was fulfilled, the God made an excellent companion and conversationalist. Pouring you your own glass of Agardian white, much of your time with him was spent talking more than fucking. 

"...and it still didn't work on him! End of day, I wound up flat in the dirt, the breath knocked from my lungs. I could hardly believe it," he tossed back his golden head in a laugh, swirling his glass. "That's the last time I ever try to mount a Bilgesnipe." 

You laughed, giving him a sympathetic pat on his chest. "Perhaps stick to horses? Not every animal is meant to be rode." 

"Not every creature is such a great ride," he purred with a wink. He squeezed at your arm with his free hand, appraising your figure. "And how are you, dear one? Your work still satisfies?" 

You threw him an admonishing look; he had offered several times to bring you to Asgard, to be his sole, personal concubine. "Still loving it, thank you," you sipped at your wine. "Afraid you won't be whisking me away this time - I've got clients to keep happy, hon." 

He rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "And you still make time for little old me; you should be sainted." 

"Haven't you seen my halo, darling? I'm an _angel_." 

⚡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you like ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked ;) thinking of doing a few more chapters like this with other characters. 
> 
> Who would you like to see, and with what kinks? Let me know ;) 
> 
> 💋


End file.
